Season 7 Tiva: MY way
by alexcullen1
Summary: Exactly as the title says. The way I think that the Tony and Ziva scenes of season 7 should have been!
1. Chapter 1

**All of the Tiva scenes in season 7-MY way. I've had this idea since the finale, and I figure I might as well try it and see how it goes! Basically what I'm doing is taking the actual dialogue from the scenes, and then adding in the thoughts that I think _should_be in their heads! I only did the Tony and Ziva scenes, so if you want to see the full episode, feel free to go and watch it! It was an INCREDIBLE episode! I'm going to try and do all of the episodes, but only if you guys think it's good enough to continue! So if you like it, review! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Love, Alex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of the lovely characters. I wish i did. **

**Chapter 1/Episode 1**

**Truth or Consequences**

Somalia. It took weeks to get the "approval" for this mission. Tony had been in Saleem's custody for a couple of days? Weeks? He had lost track of time. All he knew was that he hadn't found Ziva yet. McGee was still lying in wait on the floor. He was going to be there for a while. Saleem came barging in ready for his daily interrogation. He started off strong.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Saleem asked.

"I don't know. I don't care about your team. And I don't care about MY team." Tony said. _'Ziva's still alive, Ziva's still alive, Ziva's still alive.'_ It was the only thing keeping him going.

"You arrive in the desert without backup, so what are you doing here?" Saleem asked again.

"Well Saleem, there's only one thing on Earth that can short-circuit a man's better instincts, put fire in his veins, makes him dive headlong into danger with no regard for his own well-being. Vengeance, Saleem. I'm here to kill you." Tony said. _'Vengeance, and…love. I love you my ninja. And I will not stop until you are safe again.'_

The interrogation went on and Tony had sort of slipped out of it. Saleem was asking him questions about the team, his family. He didn't start paying attention again until Saleem asked him about the fourth member of their team.

"Might be easier to find a new drummer for Spinal Tap. Ziva's irreplaceable." Tony said. _'Interesting, how I'm thinking about Abby's favorite band, at a time when I should be shaking. God I hope Ziva's alright…'_

"The one you lost? Then why aren't you looking for her?" Saleem asked.

"If I could drag her back, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But that's impossible, because Ziva David is dead." Tony said his heart crushing as he said those words.

The "conversation" went on with Saleem asking more questions, and Tony answering them blindly. Saleem had asked him how Tony had found him. Tony was getting to the point in his story where the team found out that Ziva was on a ship that had gone down.

"After that, business as usual lost all meaning." Tony said, as he remembered the few weeks after finding out the Ziva was most likely at the bottom of the ocean near the horn of Africa.

"_Blah blah blah, computer stuff, blah." McGee said. _

"_Autopsy report." Ducky tossed it on his desk. _

"_Words, so many words and there's things and stuff and emotions. Thanks for listening." Abby said. _

"_Grab your gear. Grab your gear. Grab your gear. Some idiot smuggled a koala on a submarine. Grab your gear. Grab your gear. Grab your gear." Gibbs said over and over again until Tony finally broke._

"_No. No." Tony said, throwing caution to the wind. _

Saleem had had enough. He left the room, Tony didn't know if he was done for the day, or if he was out of Caf-Pow. Suddenly Saleem burst through the door of the cell, hauling somebody with him.

'_Eh, guess he wasn't done.'_ Tony thought settling in for some more questioning.

"Questions are being asked in town about missing NCIS agents, concerned that US Forces might mobilize. One of you will tell me the names and locations of all the other operatives in the area and the other will die. I will give you a moment to decide who lives." Saleem said, dragging a hooded body into the cell.

He ripped off the hood and Ziva sat before him, dirty and beaten, but still beautiful.

'_Ziva. God it's good to see her'_ "So, how was your summer?" Tony said, throwing out a remark before he could scream how much he missed her.

'_Tony. He came. He finally came.' _"Out of everyone in the world who could've found me, it had to be you." Ziva whispered.

"You're welcome. So, are you glad to see me?" Tony said, smirking. He was almost sick with relief.

"You should not have come." Ziva said looking down at her dirty hands.

'_I wish I could tell her how much I've missed her. Wait, what? Shouldn't have come? Um…..okay?'_ "All right then. Good catching up, I'll be going now. Oh yeah, I forgot, taken prisoner." Tony said, trying to get out of his chair, only to be yanked back by the restraints holding him down.

"Are you alright, McGee?" Ziva said, still looking at Tony.

"I'm just glad you're alive." McGee said, rolling over, but still playing dead.

"You thought I was dead?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Oh yeah..." Tony said.

"Then why are you here?" Ziva, asked again, still very confused.

"McGee, McGee didn't think you were dead." Tony said.

'_He didn't believe it either.'_"Tony, WHY are you here?" Ziva asked.

'_Truth serum, work your magic…'_ "Couldn't live without you, I guess." Tony said, sighing in relief to have the truth out.

"So you will die with me. Should have left me alone." Ziva said, too tired to express any emotion. _'I can't bear to see him die. He has too much to live for.'_

"Okay, tried, couldn't, listen you should know that I've taken some kind of truth serum, so if there's any questions that you don't want to know the answers too…" Tony said, as he squirmed in his chair.

"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harms way for me. I do not deserve it." Ziva said. _'And it's true. I do not deserve their kindness after what I did to them. Especially Tony.'_

"So what you doing around here? Some kind of monastic experience? Penance?" Tony asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of what his ninja was doing here.

"It is justified." Ziva said.

"Get over yourself." Tony replied.

"I have. Now you tell Saleem everything that he wants to hear and you try and save yourselves. I am ready to die." Ziva said. _'I sound so pitiful.' _But she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

"That's not how it works." McGee said his first words in a while. He had been fascinated by the conversation going on above him.

"How _what_works?" Ziva asked.

"The plan." Tony said.

"You have an escape plan?" Ziva replied. She had thought that nothing could surprise her in this state. Of course Tony had achieved it. She however had given up hope.

Then Saleem walked in, demanding to know who needed to kill. "We're moving out, we're not taking prisoners. But we are not done yet." He said yanking Ziva by the hair and shoving knife against her throat.

Ziva gasped. "If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them."

"Ziva. Shut up." Tony said through gritted teeth.

"Kill me. You'll need to Americans for leverage." Ziva said.

"I do not make bargains." Saleem said, ready to slit Ziva's throat.

'_This is it. Tony, I'm sorry.' _Ziva thought

"Do you make pizza?" Tony asked.

Just as Saleem looked up, McGee sprang into action. Saleem dropped the knife, and fell to the dusty floor. McGee almost had the knife when he heard the sound of a pistol ready for fire.

"Stop, stop!" Tony exclaimed. "There's something I haven't told you yet!"

Ziva stared at him in shock. _'What else could he have to say?' _she thought.

"And what is that?" Saleem asked, still lying on the ground, pointing the pistol at McGee.

"Well, I told you about the brains, I told you about the guts, I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the politician, and the leader. I told you about every member of the team, except myself. The part I play." Tony said, breathing heavily.

"Which is?" Saleem asked. He had gotten off the ground to tower over Tony.

"I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now I should be terrified, right? But I'm not. Because I just can't stop thinking about the movie True Lies, where Arnie's strapped to the chair, arm shot full of truth serum and he picks his cuffs and kills everybody. You have thirty seconds to live Saleem." Tony said, still breathing hard.

'_Has he gone mad?'_Ziva thought, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"You're still bound. You're lying." Saleem said.

"I can't lie." Tony said. "And I didn't say that I was going to be the one to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

The shot came in through the window, straight into Saleem's head. Outside they could hear gunfire and agents asking for backup. McGee ran over and cut the restraints on Tony's hands, while Ziva looked down at Saleem's bleeding body in total shock.

"C'mon, Ziva here we go." Tony said, as she looped her arms around Tony and Tim's shoulders.

They dragged her out, down the corridor where a second shooter was approaching. Before they could reach the end, someone took him out. They turned to see Gibbs standing there with his sniper.

"Let's go home." He said.

'_I can't believe it. We did it! Now my ninja is back where she belongs.'_ Tony thought.

Ziva couldn't even describe how she felt in words.

McGee smiled an elated smile.

After the plane ride home, and going to the hospital to get cleaned and stitched up, the four of them stood in the elevator.

"Just another day at the office." Tony said just to break the silence.

The doors opened to reveal Ducky and Abby waiting for them. Vance was watching their arrival from the observation deck. Once they were all out of the elevator, and Vance saw Ziva, he stated to clap. Everybody in the bull pen followed soon after. Abby pulled Ziva into her arms and gave her a huge hug. _'I was so worried about you.'_ Abby thought.

Tony brushed past Ducky, and went to sit at his desk. Gibbs followed him and threw his duffel bag on a shelf.

As Abby hugged Ziva, Ziva looked over Abby's shoulder at Tony. _'He looks so worried, but so good. I've missed him. I've missed everybody.'_ She thought.

Tony continued to stare at Ziva. _'I'll never forget how battered she was-how battered she still is. I have to protect her. I have to apologize to her. Make thing's better some how. I'll do it. I have too.'_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review if you want to see episode 2- Reunion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I hope this works. If anyone can tell me how to edit a chapter that is already added to the story, please let me know! There were supposed to be line breaks where the scenes switched and if there aren't I'm really really sorry! I tried to change them to asterisks, so hopefully it worked! Anyway I got a few reviews last chapter, and I would love to get some more this chapter! I hope you all like it! **

**Love Alex**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 2/Episode 2- Reunion**

It was just like every other morning in the bull pen, minus one key participant. Tony was looming over McGee's desk like he did when he wanted something.

"What?" McGee asked, looking up at Tony incredulously.

"Ziva. Did she call?" Tony asked.

"You haven't spoken to her either, eh?" McGee said, now kind of worried.

"Tried to talk to her on the plane, but, uh…things got…These details are classified, thank you." Tony started to say, before he realized that the agent filling in for Ziva was listening to their conversation.

"No they're not." McGee replied.

"Well they should be. What's going on around here anyway? I had to sign an autograph going through security." Tony said. _'Not that I mind. I did however think I would be signing for a movie, not a rescue mission.'_

"I know what you mean. You know Janice from psyche services?" McGee asked.

"Man hands, great eyes?" Tony replied, flaring his fingers, and wrinkling his eyes.

"Yeah, she asked me out for drinks tomorrow night." McGee said, still sort of surprised by the invitation.

"That's not bad, for a guy who spent half the last mission sleeping on the floor." Tony replied snippily.

"I was not sleeping on the floor." McGee said _'Only a few hours.'_ He added in his head.

"Could've fooled me." Tony smirked.

'_Whatever.'_ "She'll call when she's ready." McGee said, to get back on the subject of Ziva.

"Last time I said that, I ended up tied to a chair in North Africa." Tony said, as the memories played back in his head, like a movie nobody ever wanted to see again.

"She's coming back right? Yeah, she's coming back. Course, I don't know where she's going to sit." McGee whispered the last part.

"Twenty bucks says that desk is going to be empty by the end of next month." Tony chuckled.

"Hate to disappoint you. My letter of resignation." Special Agent Bryn Fillmore said dropping the letter on McGee's desk.

"Wow, that's very….long." McGee said, flipping through it.

"I had a hard time choosing the right adjectives. I couldn't decide between childish, juvenile and just plain old annoying!" Special Agent Byrn shouted.

'_I'm not childish! Okay, maybe a little…' _Tony thought as he looked at the letter.

"It's true!" McGee laughed, looking up at Tony.

"And you! You know better! You're so busy playing the faithful sidekick; you just go along for the ride. Well, I've had enough. Make sure that Agent Gibbs gets that." The agent said as she walked out of the bull pen.

"Annoying?" Tony asked, insulted.

"Sidekick?" McGee asked even more insulted then Tony.

After giving Gibbs everything that they had found out at that point, McGee and DiNozzo walked over to the elevator, arguing about who was the sidekick and who was the leader.

"Everyone knows that sidekicks are shorter and you…" Tony said.

"….Are exactly the same height as you." McGee said, as they stood nose to nose.

'_I'm taller then him by at least a couple of millimeters!'_ Tony thought as he stood up a little straighter, just to make it look true.

"Look you're not going to make me say it, are you?" Tony asked.

"You think you're too good looking to be the sidekick!" McGee chuckled, enjoying this way more then he should.

"No,_ people_ think I'm too good looking. Specifically the women people." Tony said, feeling cocky.

"Actually I find McGee to be the more handsome. Nothing personal." Ziva said, as the elevator doors opened on her two co-workers in a pointless argument.

"Hi." Tony said, surprised to see her there. _'Her hair looks pretty today.'_ Tony thought.

"Hello." Ziva said, timidly.

"So what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"David. With me." Vance beckoned in his harsh tone.

"Well, that answers that question." Tony said. _'I wish I could talk to her.'_

"I have to go." Ziva said, giving both boys a slight smile, as she followed Director Vance.

The team now knew that the bachelor party was just a cover the murder. McGee was trying to figure out who was following Erik Jurel, with no results.  
"Nope, it was over a week ago." McGee said, looking at the monitor.

"You could try to recreate your victims daily route by his cells GPS history, then see if there are any cell phones consistently in the same area, if so…" Ziva said as she stood by Tony's desk.

"We've got Jurel's tail." Tony said, staring at Ziva. _'Her hair still looks _really_ pretty.' _He thought, randomly.

"I'm sorry; I overheard you too talking..." Ziva said, backtracking. _'It's so nice to be back here.' _She thought. _'Even though I'm not back on the team.'_

"No, no thank you! Because that is extremely helpful. We can pull the GPS history and look at the logs. And I'm gonna go do that.…after I get a Nutter Butter…." McGee said, then stopping when he noticed the eye sex going on between his partner and previous partner. _'Oh boy, here we go again.'_ He though as he scurried out of the room.

Tony waited until McGee had left the squad room, to start talking.

"Taking the tour?" Tony asked.

"I have my first psyche evaluation." Ziva said, explaining herself.

"Oh yeah, I always loved those." Tony said. _'Wow, she looks pretty. Why is that the only thing I can think when I see her?'_

"I'm sure. You get to talk about yourself the entire time. I'm sorry, I meant…" Ziva said, shaking her head, trying to squelch the part of her, that hadn't forgiven Tony yet.

"No, no that's okay. No one's ever accused you of having tact. Sorry." Tony said.

The phone rang interrupting their awkward conversation.

"Sorry, got to take this, work. DiNozzo. Listen I've got….for you." Tony said, handing the phone to Ziva.

'_Who would be calling me here?'_ she thought surprised, as she took the phone.

"Hello." Ziva said.

"You said you were going to come down to the lab!" Abby said through the phone.

"Yes, sorry Abby, I know I said I would be down." Ziva said, explaining to Abby.

"Come now!" Abby said, not giving up.

"All right, I will be right down." Ziva said as she handed the phone back to Tony, who hung it up.

"Haven't had your private Abby welcome yet, huh? Careful, she might give you a 21 guns salute." Tony said kind of laughing but not really.

"I will…see you later." Ziva said, not quite wanting to leave.

"I will be right here." Tony said with reverence.

Ziva was surprised by how she felt reassured knowing that he really would be right there when she came back.

He stared after her knowing whole heartedly that he would be right there, or wherever she needed him to be when she indeed came back.

Ziva walked down the stairs to Abby's lab. She hesitated outside the door before going in.

"Hello Abby." Ziva said, hesitantly.

Abby stopped swabbing the clothes and turned to look at Ziva. With a blank face, that was very not-Abby, she turned off her heavy metal music.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you have doubted Tony? After everything you've been through together? You really think that Tony killed Rivkin, because he was jealous?" Abby shouted.

"Abby please calm…" Ziva started to say, before being cut off.

"You weren't thinking, that's what you weren't thinking. Although I suppose I could understand your initial reaction. You were in an emotional time for you and people act rashly….but to tell Gibbs that you didn't TRUST Tony? Which I guess I could also understand, I mean he did just shoot your boyfriend…in your living room…to death. Alright I'll give you that one. But this is Tony we're talking about here, all soft and goofy on the outside and a 100% rock on the inside! And after everything you accused him of, he risked his life to go save you! You should be ashamed of yourself! Even though in hindsight, it is starting to make a bit more sense now. But either way, the ball is in your court. It's Tony one, and Ziva ZILCH. This is your move and it had better be a good one." Abby shouted.

"God, I was so worried about you." Abby said as she rushed toward Ziva and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I know." Ziva said, into Abby's pigtails.

Abby reached behind her to get the remote that was on the lab table. She pushed a button, and a banner that said 'Welcome home Ziva' unfurled and confetti cannons exploded. The loud popping of the confetti startled Ziva, and she jumped. Once she saw the writing, she smiled. She missed Abby and all of her craziness.

McGee, Gibbs, and DiNozzo had gone to try and catch the guy who was tailing the victims, whom they had found with Ziva's help, but it had led to a suspect getting away. McGee was buying a coffee, when he saw Ziva sitting by herself on a bench near the coffee stand.

"Hey." McGee said, as he walked over to Ziva, coffee in hand.

Ziva jumped, startled by the sound of his voice._ 'She didn't jump when any one would come up behind her before…' _McGee thought, before putting it out of his mind.

"McGee! You taking a break?" Ziva asked, happy to see him.

"Was on my way to the office, came to get a coffee, saw you sitting here, and thought I'd come say hello." McGee said by way of explanation.

"I was actually coming to look for you. I wanted to say….thank you." Ziva said, turning to look at the agent sitting next to her.

"Did you come to the Navy Yard, just to say thanks, or…?" McGee asked, wondering about an ulterior motive.

"I am, uh, finishing my psyche evaluation with Dr. Brakem today." Ziva said.

"Janice Brakem?" McGee asked, his mind flashing to the drink invitation he had for later that night.

"Man hands, and the pretty eyes, yes. Why?" Ziva asked, doing the exact thing that Tony did, with his hands and eyes that morning.

"Um, nothing, nope. So how's is going?" McGee asked, getting the subject off his impending date.

"I will not deny these past three months have been a….challenge. But that was in the past and the past is the past." Ziva said, with feeling.

"Is it?" McGee asked, not so sure.

"Yes." Ziva said. _'Well it's a good thing I was always good at lying.'_ She thought.

"So why are you avoiding Tony?" McGee asked, figuratively hitting her lie away like it was a fly buzzing around.

Ziva just looked at him, amazed that he saw right though her lie. He let it go after that, leaving to go find Gibbs and start working again.

Tony ran into the bathroom, reliving himself of what he had held while updating Gibbs and McGee.

"'That my father bought for to zu zi. Te gah ya…*drum solo*…" Tony sang the Hebrew nursery rhyme, and added in a few embellishments while using the facilities. He felt like somebody was watching him and turned around to see Ziva standing there.

"….How long have you been standing there?" Tony said as he cut his drum solo short.

"Long enough to see that you are well hydrated after your time in the desert." Ziva said looking down at the tile floor.

"Thinking about surprising me?" Tony said as he zipped his fly.

"I was not sure what to say." Ziva said.

"I'm sure it had to be said in the men's room." Tony said. _'I wanted to talk to her, but not in this venue.' _He thought as he went over to the sink.

"I'm sure it had to be said." She moved to stand against the counter and took a deep breath. "When you shot Michael, I almost killed you where you stood." Ziva continued.

"I wasn't standing." Tony said throwing the paper towel in the trash can.

She took a breath to collect herself. "No you weren't. You were lying on the ground without adequate backup, completely violating protocol…" Ziva trailed off. _'Blood everywhere, Michael on the ground, _Tony_ on the ground….._' The memories piled in.

"And I double parked." Tony said softly.

"Yes, I noticed." She said.

'_She_ would_ notice that.'_ Tony thought.

"But that does not matter. Just like it does not matter how it worked out for Michael." Ziva said, getting back to the subject at hand.

"So what does?" Tony asked. _'I know that you matter….to me.' _He amended in his head wishing she would say that out loud.

"That you had my back, that you have always had my back. And that I was wrong to question your motives." Ziva said, getting a little choked up in the process of speaking. _'He has always had my back.' _She thought.

'_And I will always have her back.'_ He thought, looking at the mirror.

"So why did you?" Tony whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

"I trusted my brother, Ari, I trusted Michael, I could not afford to trust you." Ziva said.

Tony cringed a little at the mention of Ari. But he let it go. He finally turned and faced her. His green eyes locked onto her brown ones, and he heard her inhale sharply.

"I thought you weren't sure what to say." Tony stated, not as a question.

"I guess I had a long time to think about things." Ziva said, the unshed tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ziva." Tony said, with ultimate sincerity.

"No, it is I who am sorry." Ziva said.

She looked him straight in the eye and placed her hand on his left cheek, and kissed his other cheek.

'_This is right.'_ Tony thought as he felt Ziva's smooth lips on his cheek.

'_I've missed you.'_ She thought, as he pulled back.

"You're instincts were right. You were a cop, and I should have never faulted your thinking…" Ziva said, before Tony grabbed her shoulders, looking like a lightning bolt had struck him and she stopped speaking.

"I'm a cop. And I think like a cop. Genius!" Tony said, as he cupped her cheek, resisting the urge to kiss her. Really kiss her this time. He ran out of the bathroom wondering what it would feel like to have his lips on hers. _'Another time, I guess.' _Tony thought as he ran to find Gibbs.

Ziva stood in the bathroom, shocked at what had gone on between them. _'We are okay now.'_ She thought.

The team had solved the case, and arrested the correct man. Ziva had gone to Gibbs's house to get his approval on her being on his team again. Ziva loved Gibbs like a father. Her only father now, that Eli was dead to her.

The next day Tony and McGee walked out of the elevator, into the bull pen. Tony was grilling McGee about his date from the night before.

"So how was your date with the shrink last night, McRomeo?" Tony asked mockingly.

"Think I'm going to tell you?" McGee responded.

"Tells me everything I need to know." Tony laughed, while McGee rolled his eyes.

"It's actually pretty complicated. Dr. Brakem is Ziva's….." McGee stated to say before he noticed something different about the bull pen.

"Ziva's what?" Tony asked his ears pricking up and the sound of her name. He hadn't been able to get the feeling of her lips off of his cheek all night.

"Ziva's here." McGee said.

McGee looked down behind the desk, to see a brown messenger bag, both of them recognized as Ziva's. She walked into the bullpen just then, carrying a flowerpot. McGee and Tony both started at her, as she sat down at her desk, to log into her computer. Once they got over the shock of seeing Ziva at work, they both moved toward there desks, afraid that if they took there eye's off of her, she would disappear. Tony picked up the phone to return a message that was left on his desk, and McGee started his evidence report. They all worked in harmony, a team once again.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review review review! If you do, you will get Episode 3- The Inside Man quicker! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, not a very good chapter. I pretty much based the entire thing on one look that Tony gave Ziva. There wasn't a lot of Tiva in this episode, but I made do with the few looks that there were. This is definitely not my best chapter. If it doesn't make sense, watch the episode of message me. Anyway, review, even if it's bad! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Love, Alex**

**Chapter 3/Episode 3**

**The Inside Man**

They were investigating the murder of a blogger who had accused NCIS of covering up a murder. Metro had jurisdiction, so everyone was going behind there backs to get this case solved. The team was sitting in the bull pen, working when Ziva found something.

"Your hunch was right! Going over Arnett's phone records, I traced an unusual amount of phone calls to and from Lieutenant Jessica Summers. Based on the volume and times of the calls, it suggests they were more than just co-workers." Ziva said going to stand next to Gibbs. Tony came up next to her, and lightly put his hand on the small of her back. Gibbs was far enough away that he didn't see.

"Fraternization in the workplace. Never a good idea." Tony said, looking down at Ziva. _'But always worth a shot.'_ He thought, think about 12 hours ago when she was in his arms.

"The calls stopped abruptly, about a month ago." Ziva said.

"Curious. Some one must have ended it." Tony replied.

"Why did she lie? She said she hardly knew him." Gibbs asked.

"I'll make the call, bringing in Lieutenant Summers." Tony said, walking over to his desk.

"Tonight, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. _'And stop playing grab-ass!'_ he added in his head.

"Aye, aye Capitan!" Tony said, while mentally cringing. _'Well there goes my night with my ninja._' He thought as he picked up the phone.  
"Um, there's something else I want to show you." Ziva said, before she lost Gibbs's attention. "I have nothing else to do, so I started going through Beltway Burns video archives. A lot of the facts and stories he had run are made up. This one from July 23rd, last year, he was doing a piece on the congress man."

Gibbs and Ziva both watched on screen as Beltway Burns went through his spiel.

"That is total salami!" Ziva said as she paused the video.

"Baloney!" Tony said, while talking on the phone. Ziva turned to look over her shoulder at him, sending loving daggers with her eyes.

"At the time, Burns claimed he was in Atlanta, but his credit card record shows that he was in DC at the Willard Hotel Bar having martinis!" Ziva chuckled, finding it way to amusing for her own good.

"McGee." Gibbs said walking over to him, leaving Ziva standing there.

'_Well, okay then.'_ She thought.

Once DiNozzo got a hold of Lieutenant Summers, he brought her in and sent her into interrogation. Gibbs was doing the interrogation while McGee, Ziva, and Tony watched in the other room.

"No way, honey-bunny he's not through with you." Tony said, while watching the interrogation.

"She knows more then she's letting on." Ziva said.

"I agree with you." Tony said.

'_What is this? Tony agreeing with somebody? Hmmmmmm…..'_ McGee thought. "So what do you think? How's he going to break her down? What's the style?" he said.

"He's leading with the creepy uncle, but I think he's going to go with the father figure you can trust." Tony said.

'_Has he lost it even more then I thought?'_ Ziva thought, staring at Tony.

"No, it doesn't feel right. I'm going to go with the classic in your face, Gibbs-The Intimidator." McGee argued back.

"I don't think so." Ziva said.

Both agents knew better then to argue with their resident ninja.

Gibbs continued his interrogation. "Metro police has given us everything they know about Matt Burns." He said.

"The old 'You lie to me, I lie to you.' Didn't see that one coming. I like it!" Tony said.

"Are you his pentagon source?" Gibbs asked.

"And now our little bunny rabbit doesn't know what to say." Tony said as the lieutenant started to cry.

As the Lieutenant confessed, connected the investigations the entire team looked at each other, panic in their eyes.

McGee said "We blew the investigation."

Once they realized what they had done, the team worked hard to remedy it. Ducky and Abby had exhumed the body only to discover that the body was missing and weights were left in his place. McGee knew that if he got the car's GPS location he would be able to prove Ziva's theory that Burns stole the body. McGee and Tony went to the impound lot, where they were chased by dogs and then arrested. Once they were out of jail, Gibbs sent them out on the search team.

Ziva was in the bullpen all alone, and she realized this would be the right time to write the letter she had been procrastinating on.

'Dear Father…' the e-mail began before Abby ran in and Ziva closed the window.

"I just got a call from Tony, after searching all afternoon, they found Arnett's body." Abby said.

"Great." Ziva said, quietly.

"That's all you have to say? Your theory was right! Burns stole the body! I would be doing cartwheels right now! Let's go celebrate! Let's get something to eat!" Abby said, happily.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Ziva said, making up a lame excuse.

"My friend's band is playing tonight at the Filibuster in Georgetown." Abby said.

Ziva just looked on without an answer. _'Not now, Abby.'_ She thought. But she didn't have the heart to tell Abby right off the cat, err, bat.

"C'mon! Girl's night out! It'll be fun!" Abby said, trying to get Ziva to have a good time.

"I have something I have to do Abby." Ziva said. _'Like write a letter to my father, to quit Mossad._' Ziva thought, before sighing. _'I wish that Tony were here.'_

After a moment, Abby said "Oh…Kay." Not sounding convinced in the slightest. "See yah." She continues. 'I wonder if it has something to do with Tony…." She thought as she walked to the elevator.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva opened the e-mail back up and wrote the letter to her father.

The next day, the case was closed; Tony and McGee arrested the sandwich shop owner. They handed him over to Metro, and called it a day. McGee found out via Gibbs that he had to take his polygraph test again because the examiner had a thing for him. With McGee and Tony out of the room, Ziva went over to Gibbs and stood before him.

"Being stuck at that desk had given me a lot of time to think. Being a visitor here is wrong." She said, hesitantly.

"What does that mean, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I need your signature on this. I want to be an NCIS agent." Ziva said as she handed him the form.

Gibbs looked it over and said "I don't even know if that's possible. You would have to resign from Mossad."

"Already have. I sent my father an e-mail." Ziva said.

"And what does he think about that?" Gibbs asked.

"Does not matter." Ziva said.

She stood at Gibbs desk as he picked up the pen. _'This is it.'_ She thought.

He played with the pen, not signing it at first. Eventually he signed it and said "Hope this works, Ziver."

**Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too awful! I did add the last part where Gibbs signed the transfer, that didn't happen in the episode, but I feel like it ended this chapter. The next episode is Good Cop, Bad Cop, which I don't remember having a lot of Tiva either. Anyways review review review, please! Next time- Episode 4: Good Cop, Bad Cop!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, not my greatest chapter. I'm sort of losing steam here, so unless people really want me to continue, I don't know if I'll continue this story. This episode didn't have lot of Tiva either, but the next episode has more if I recall correctly. I'm going to be away for about 10 days, so no updates until I get back. Anyway, review and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4/Episode 4**

**Good Cop, Bad Cop**

"Tic tok, tic tok, tic tok, tic." Tony clucked his tongue.

"Tony, I know I am on a deadline with this investigation report, so the clock is redundant." McGee said looking back at his report.

"When's the last time you had a late paper? I bet you were a wee Probie, Probie." Tony said.

"Last time was never. And no PC wiping macro virus is going blemish my streak." McGee said, still working on his paper.

"Do you hear that? Listen." Tony said as he raised his watch to his ear. "Tic tok, tic tok."

"Stop it with the tic tok!" McGee said in an outburst.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, Capitan Hook. Don't see any crocodiles. Maybe it's in your head? Or your heart? That's an Edgar Allen Poe reference. That's right. I read. Maybe you got a body buried underneath your floorboards." Tony said mocking McGee.

"The day is young." McGee said.

"You need a body buried, McGee?" Ziva asked, showing up like a ninja, scaring the snuff out of Tony.

"Oh my…." Tony said as he jumped. _'Jesus, ninja chick.' _He thought.

"You want to make your deadline, and _I_ am waiting on the status of my application to become an agent." Ziva said.

"Oh those applications take forever to get. Even then it's conditional on you becoming an official citizen." McGee said.

"But, team work is still possible even though I'm not an official member of the team. You catch my drift?" Ziva asked.

"Drift? I got heart palpitations, you really scared me! Someone dial 9 -1 and wait for me to tell you to dial the other 1." Tony said clutching his chest.

"You know, I could hack into the employment database and put a rush on your file." McGee said.

"And I could finish your ROI's." Ziva said.

"You know you got to dial 9 to get out of the building, so dial 9-9-1 and then wait for me to tell you to dial the last one." Tony said, landing on deaf ears, because nobody was paying attention to him.

"You also got to do Tony's paperwork for a week. It's a long story." McGee said in response to Ziva's glare. "Tony bet me that he could erase this virus off my computer. He cheated, I know he cheated! I just don't know how yet." McGee said.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe I could hack that sucker out?" Tony asked.

Ziva spun around, "You cannot even work your e-mail properly! You always reply 'To all'! It drives me absolutely nuts! You know, when it comes to computers you are almost as incompetent as Gib…." Ziva stopped suddenly waiting for Gibbs to say something. She turned around when she didn't hear anything.

"Huh, you thought Gibbs was behind you. You know why? Because sneaky people expect sneakiness. It's a vicious circle." Tony said drawing a circle around Ziva's face.

"Boss is in MTAC with Vance. Shrimping boat netted a Marines body off the coast on Tanzania. Apparently all they found was bones, soupy flesh, and a mangled dog tag." McGee said, handing Ziva a picture of the dog tag.

'_Damocles.'_ She thought.

"How's my agent application coming?" Ziva asked walking over to the filing cabinet.

"I'm working my magic. Trust me Ziva, when I'm through you will be…." McGee stopped as beeping filled the room. "Ooo code blue?" He continued.

"Someone's been black balled." Tony said.

"They gave you the red flag." McGee said.

"What is blue, black, and red?" Ziva asked as she shut the filing cabinet.

"Zebra in a blender." Tony was quick to say.

"That's black, white, and red all over." McGee countered.

"Newspaper." Tony said again.

"Penguin with a sunburn." McGee said, not wanting to be outdone.

"Nun falling down stairs." Tony added in.

"HEY! Why have I been rejected?" Ziva slammed her hand on the desk, getting both of the boy's attentions.

"Seems we have a problem." Vance said as he walked into the bullpen.

Ziva had been in interrogation all day and Officer Ben-Gidon had come to demand Ziva's return from Israel. Tony and Ziva stood in the elevator staring at each other both daring the other to say something.

"Uh." Tony started to say before Ziva shook her head, stopping him. The elevator doors opened, and Ducky stood there.

"Ah, Ziva. I'm in need of clarification perhaps you could provide. Anthony, if you wouldn't mind…" Ducky said when they stepped off the elevator.

"Believe me, Ducky, I wouldn't mind." Tony said.

"Oh, Director Vance won't permit me to be without an escort." Ziva said clarifying.

"Ah, well in that case…after you my dear." Ducky said gesturing into autopsy.

Tony nodded, giving silent consent.

Ziva looked back at him once more, before stepping in. Tony went to follow her, but Ducky put up a hand and closed the door.

"Wait, Ducky." Tony said as the double doors closed. _'Well, that's just great. Wonder how much trouble I would get into if I broke the doors down.'_ He idly thought, before deciding against it.

"Complex situations often call for creative solutions." Ducky said looking at Tony fuming on the other side of the glass. He turned on the lights illuminating to body's lying on the tables.

"The crew of the Damocles removed from there watery graves." Ducky said in regard to the soggy remains on the tables. "Sit down." He said pulling out a stool.

Ziva sat on the stool wondering what could be next.

"I do not know what games they are playing upstairs but I have had enough." Ducky said taking off his suit jacket and hanging it on the hook.

Ziva just sat there in silence.

"First and foremost, you are our friend. I want to be a friend, Ziva." Ducky said to Ziva's answering silence. "Bahir Numas. Quadir Nawaf. Kassib Yosef. Emir Aza. Bilal…" Ducky stopping reading off the names when Ziva said "I do not need to hear their names."

"And yet, you carry the weight of there deaths around with you!" Ducky said. "And there's no need to. I mean trust us as we trust you. Let them go."

"There is only one name." Ziva said.

"Staff sergeant Daniel Cryer. Yeah, that's him there." Ducky said pointing to the remains closet to Ziva.

"I knew him as Daniel Shalev." She said, looking at his skull.

"The truth, Ziva, may set you free." Ducky said.

"And it may not." She said still staring at his bones.

"Ziva. Some bodies are not met to stay buried. What happened to him?" Ducky asked.

Ziva was pulled back into the memories of her time aboard the Damocles. Gun shots filled the air.

"Our contingency plan was to take everyone." She told Ducky.

As she finished telling her story, she ended with "You should keep your distance, Ducky. The ones who get too close always end up dead."

Tony had been trying to hear through the glass, it had sort of worked, and he heard her last few words loud and clear. His heart broke at the sound of them. _'How could she think that?_' he thought, fuming even more now. Ziva exited autopsy and went straight for the elevator.

He was trying to think of something to say when his cell phone rang.

"DiNozzo." He said, listening to Director Vance on the other end. "I'll bring her up."

He snapped his phone shut and pressed the up button for the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, he turned Ziva so she faced him, and said "Everything's going to be okay." He gave her a quick peck on the forehead, and stood beside her, as the doors opened. He led her to the interrogation room where Malichai was being held.

"Don't say anything Ziva, I have this under control." He said as she entered.

"I have nothing to say to you." She replied and went to stand on the other side if the room.

Tony was smug giving Gibbs the perfect 45 bullet, knowing it would get Ziva off the hook. He stepped into observation with the sole intention of enjoying watching Gibbs win Ziva back.

Gibbs sent Malichai away with the message the Ziva was his, and nobody was going to touch her. Gibbs needed to hear the truth though. And Ziva told it. She told the whole story. She began to cry once it was all over and Gibbs whispered that she was his, and Eli would never touch her again.

The next morning Tony walked into the bullpen smiling. _'Another case solved, and another day with Ziva._' He thought.

"Hey. How did you come up with the idea to bluff the slug so quickly?" McGee asked still mad about having to do Tony's paperwork.

"That's how I think. Quickly." Tony said.

"No. You already had the idea. You created the virus, on my computer." McGee said, not letting Tony get away.

"So you can accept the fact that I can create a virus, but not that I can get rid of one? And that makes sense to you?" Tony asked, picking up the unfinished files on his desk.

"You brought in a ringer." McGee said.

"Wow, interesting. That would have been one way for me to win the bet. Now do my work." Tony said dropping the files into McGee's stack.

"You didn't win the bet. The bet was who could remove the virus faster you or I, not a third person. You violated the terms of the wager, therefore I win and you do my work." McGee ranted.

"I'm not doing it." Tony said.

"Well, I'm not doing it either." McGee said.

After a staring contest, the parted ways and McGee set the incomplete files on Ziva's desk. Gibbs walked in and put a sheet of paper on the stack of files.

"Get to work, Probie." He said as he sat down.

Ziva looked down at the sheet smiling when she saw her new orders, on Gibbs's team. _'Home.'_ She thought.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Next chapter/episode- Code of Conduct.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

**Just letting you guys know, that there won't be an update on my Season 7 Tiva story, for a while because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks in Europe. When I get home, I'll try and post chapters, but I know I'm going to be busy, because sports practice starts that week. I would like to have the story done by the season 8 premiere, September 21****st****! Exciting! So thank you for reading this story and reviewing! I wrote two one-shots and one is already up on the site, and I'll try and get the other one up before I leave. Enjoy those while I'm gone! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Love, Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So after 3 weeks of trips, I am back! I hope this is good, I'm writing it with a very bad case of jet-lag. I'm going to try and have all the episodes done by the season 8 premiere, so if I'm not too lazy or have writers block, there might be a new chapter every other day. The breaks are symbolized by NCISNCIS. I hope everyone enjoys this! Please review!**

**Love, Alex**

**Chapter 5/Episode 5**

**Code of Conduct**

"Now listen, no gerrymandering. I win this thing; I want to see the money. It's not a personal insult Jerry, just keep the competition clean. Ya know what I'm saying? Better have 42 destruction of property, one arson, and let's make it two indecent exposures. That's my final tally, but I will talk to you tomorrow." Tony said hanging up the phone.

"What was that?" McGee asked.

"Poker buddy of mine from Baltimore PD. Doing a little larceny lotto." Tony said in explanation.

"Larceny lotto?" Ziva asked, confused.

"It's an old Halloween tradition. Everyone throws $200 bucks into the kitty, tries to guess the number of disturbance calls on Mischief Night, which is the night before Halloween. And then of course Halloween itself." Tony explained.

Ziva still looked confused but dismissed it, as she got back to her work. _'I will never understand American traditions.'_

"Tony, you hate Halloween." McGee pointed out.

"Anyway. It's a lot of money, and I like money." Tony said, ignoring the Probie.

"That is why someone kept ringing my doorbell and running off!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Yeah when I was a kid on base in Alimeto, we called it Devils Night." McGee said, getting pulled into a memory. "I remember one year we put the base commander's bedroom furniture out on a tarmac. You know it takes less then a tenth of a second for the engine of an A-15 to move a baclouger 300 feet?" McGee said.

"Good memories. Ring and runs, dine and ditch." Tony remembering his own Halloween antics.

"Lock and load. Gear up we got a dead marine." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. "_Agent_ David, you're driving." He said as he tossed her the keys.

Ziva caught them with a big smile and a wink.

NCISNCIS

The team got to the crime scene a little worse for ware after Ziva's driving but still in one piece. Ducky, McGee, Gibbs, and Palmer examined the body while Tony and Ziva talked to the boys who pulled the pranks with Lance Corporal Korby.

"Korby lived for Mischief Night. He was the King of Practical Jokes." One of the boys said.

"So I guess that makes you the Princes of Pranks." Tony said.

"Are we in trouble?" Another boy asked.

"Not unless you killed him." Ziva chimed in.

"Ahem, I'll handle the questions here, Probie." Tony said.

Ziva rolled her eyes at the Probie comment, but stayed quiet.

The boys continued to give their story until they were interrupted.

"It was funny." The first boy said.

"And illegal!" the interrupter said.

"And you are?" Ziva asked the newcomer.

"Ted Rogers, I live across the street. First he drives us crazy with his pranks, and then he dies in the driveway."

"Well it sounds like you have a problem with your neighbor, Mr. Rogers. That's a nice sweater, by the way." Tony said.

The team finished securing the crime scene and went back to NCIS.

NCISNCIS

"Look at this. Two-ply, double roll, top tuck, with a 30 foot vertical climb. That kid has got an arm! Perfect drape-age, good truck to top ratio. It's very impressive!" McGee said as he and Ziva watched the video that the kids had taken.

"I do not see the humor or the "art"." Ziva said.

"It's a cultural thing. Tony will tell you." McGee said.

"Who are you calling?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Having the wife's file sent over." Tony said, writing something on a sheet of paper.

"Does your gut ever give you a stomach ache, Tony?" Ziva asked mocking.

"Keep snickering while I'm over here breaking the case." Tony said.

"Everyone is breaking the case." Gibbs said as he walked in carrying coffee cups.

"You brought us coffee?" Tony asked confused as he grabbed his cup.

"Nope." Gibbs said as he passed the remaining cup to McGee.

McGee sniffed his cup and said "Its apple cider!"

"Yep. Happy Halloween!" Gibbs said.

McGee and Ziva raised their cups in a toast.

Ziva had barely taken a sip when Gibbs said "Breaks over."

Ziva chocked on her cider while Gibbs walked over to the flat screen and said "Run it."

"Yes. We are still scrubbing the video from the kids, Boss." McGee said, as he played the video.

"Multiple neighbors had filed complaints against Korby." Ziva said.

"But only one neighbor has filed multiple complaints. Ted Rogers. Lives across the street. Still think the wife is… wow this has got some back bite. Little peppery, a hint of clove really…" Tony trailed off when Gibbs abruptly took the cup from his hands.

"Rogers. You two. Go." Gibbs said taking Ziva's cider too.

Tony and Ziva walked up to Ted Rogers's house. Ziva knocked on the door.

"There's no candy here!" came a shout from inside.

"NCIS! We don't want any candy!" Ziva said, in frustration.

"Speak for yourself David. Open up or we'll send the kids in!" Tony said.

Ted Rogers opened the door and said "Very convincing nerd outfit."

"This is how I dress for work." Ted said.

"You're going to work, now?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"I work at home. I'm a commodities trader. Asian markets, this is the start of my business day." Ted said.

"Your porch lights on. That usually means that you have candy. Standard Halloween etiquette." Tony said.

Ted stepped inside his house and turned of the porch light.

"That's better." Tony said in response. "Now let's talk."

"About what?"

"About the three police reports you filed against James Korby." Ziva elaborated.

"Over the years his antics have cost me a lot of time and money. Shaving cream in my mailbox, food coloring in my pool… I don't care if he was a hero in Afghanistan. On this block, he was a pain in the ass."

"Girlfriend in college got a restraining order against you. So I'm guessing there's a temper there under that cardigan?" Tony said.

"We have a witness who said that you confronted Korby. Given the history between you two…" Ziva trailed off.

"Are you accusing me of murder?" Ted asked.

"No, we're just asking you really nicely if you did it." Tony said. "So Mr. Rogers, did you kill your neighbor?" _'Ah the irony.'_ Tony thought.

"No." Ted said.

"Where were you last night between 10 pm and midnight?" Ziva asked.

"Online. Live. In front of the camera on my computer with our office in Shaxhai. Every minute."

"I don't trust a guy who doesn't give candy to kids." Tony said.

"Trick or treat!" said two little ballerinas who came scurrying up the walk.

"Oh great." Ted complained.

He went back inside his house and grabbed the first thing that he could find.

"Energy drinks. Just what this holiday needed. Their parents are going to love that." Tony said.

Ted Rogers just closed the door and Tony and Ziva went back to the car.

Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab needing evidence.

NCISNCIS

"No costumes this year, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, after last years Jonas Brothers debacle, Vance banned costumes. McGee, skinny jeans. Didn't work." Abby said.

NCISNCIS

The next day, Tony walked into the bullpen with a cocky swagger. _'I have this case in the bag!'_ he thought. _'Wonder if Ziva would get that idiom right.' _He thought fondly of his partner.

"Ugh no." McGee groaned.

"Aw what's the matter McGee? No one come to your door? Think I deserve a treat." Tony said, reaching his hand into McGee's bag to get a piece of candy.

"Hey!" McGee said.

"Why is that?" Ziva asked.

"Because the wife did it, Probie." Tony said, throwing a folder onto Ziva's desk.

She gasped as the folder almost hit her in the face. _'Ooops shouldn't have thrown it so hard.'_ Tony thought.

"Step daughter, Rachel? Is from a previous marriage. But, Sarah Korby has been married THREE times. All Marines, all dead, all with juicy life insurance payoffs." Tony said. "Once is tragic, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern. We're talking about a black ops widow!" Tony continued.

"Tony, the first two husbands died in the line of duty, giving you no reason to suspect she had anything to do with the third ones death." Ziva said reading the file.

"Well I got…" Tony said before being interrupted by Gibbs.

"…Evidence?"

"Not to speak of Boss." Tony said.

"Then stop speaking." Gibbs said.

NCISNCIS

"Where are we going?" McGee asked, as he, Tony, and Ziva walked down the hall.

"Mobile campfire. DiNozzo lesson dujuor. Think on your feet. Go." Tony said.

"Still looking for the mystery car." Ziva said.

"Stop!" Tony said. "Probies, talk louder. I can hear you in there." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Tony, McGee has been here for 6 years, I have been here for 4, I know you are enjoying this but we are agents! So could you please stop calling us…!" Ziva shouted.

"Problem, Probie?" Gibbs asked as he walked out of the bathroom. "You've been an agent for all of one week. Your Mossad liaison days are over. DINOZZO! Mobile campfire!"

NCISNCIS

"Sky falling?" McGee asked Tony who was lying back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"Wife might be telling the truth, so yeah." Tony said.

"You're killer instinct was wrong." Ziva said.

"Temporarily misguided." Tony said. "What did my Probie sandwich find out?"

"Well we interviewed every member of Korby's squad, including two in Bethesda and they all admit Korbys pranks cause problems." McGee said.

"But denied having knowledge of the code red or the poisoning in Afghanistan." Ziva said.

"They were covering for each other." Tony said.

"Taking a break, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said tossing a heavy book onto Tony's lap.

"No Boss just looking at the sprinkler system!" Tony said, while Ziva smirked. "Oooo, the sign out log from the company command post on base. That's a nice job, Boss!"

Ziva rushed over to have a look at the log while Gibbs said "Page 28."

Ziva momentarily thought about how nice it felt to be close to Tony for the first time that day, but quickly recovered and said "Korby's squad leader Sergeant Barnes lied to us. He did sign off the base the night of the murder."

Tony was dazed for a second at the smell of Ziva because she was so close to him. _'I miss her during the day.'_ He though briefly.

"That's not all Barnes lied about. I just got the after action reports from Candahar." McGee said. "His promotion was denied three months ago for unsatisfactory leadership."

"Just before Korby was poisoned." Ziva said.

"And the unit went bonkers." Tony completed.

"Find him." Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva both jumped up and grabbed their bags.

NCISNCIS

"Ahhh Germans. A loving bunch. Care to oumpa?" Tony asked Ziva as they walked over to the table full of Marines.

"There's Barnes." Ziva said.

"Yes, there he is." Tony repeated. "Hey, Barnes!"

"We need to speak to you." Ziva said.

He walked over to the two and said "Can we do this some other time?"

"Ummm, let me check. Ziva?"

"No."

"No. See we can't do it another time. On the clock baby. Let's go."

"Look this is important, I need to talk to this guy." Barnes said, as he flailed around knocking into a waitress sending her sprawling onto the sidewalk.

Ziva in return twisted his arm behind his back and shoved his face in a plate of mashed potatoes.

As his team mates stood up, Tony said "Whoa, settle down gentleman, NCIS."

"Well done, Probie." Tony said, after Ziva slapped some handcuffs into Barnes. Tony slipped his hand next to Ziva's stomach getting Barnes' wallet out of his back pocket, slightly caressing Ziva's stomach when he pulled back.

Tony turned to the waitress and said "Dankeshen. Beer's on him." And handed her the money he had pulled from the wallet. "Sorry about that."

"You certainly made an impression" Ziva said, before pulling him out of the way.

NCISNCIS

The team had uncovered that Sarah Korby was having an affair. They brought in Private David Singer, for interrogation. After Tony finished, he looked in the two-way mirror into observation. His look said 'I AM RIGHT I AM RIGHT!'

On the other side of the glass Ziva turned to Gibbs and said "If Tony is right about the wife, I will never live it down."

"I cannot believe it." Ziva said.

"Hmmm." Tony said.

NCISNCIS

"Morning, Ziva!" McGee said as he walked into the bullpen the next day.

"Good morning! Coffee?" Ziva asked.

"Aw, thank you!" McGee said. He went to go sit down at his desk and started typing on the keyboard. "Hmmm, my keyboard isn't working." Suddenly foam started seeping through the keys. "Abby."

"I love Halloween!" Tony said, walking into the bullpen. "And what's not to love? Pranks. Halloween is officially my favorite holiday! And you are looking at this year's larceny lotto winner." Tony said.

"So are you buying us lunch today or….?" McGee asked.

"I didn't keep the money McNopoly. I gave it to charity. Urban youth group. My guy is not for profit" Tony said.

"You know Tony, I have been thinking and I would like to acknowledge my place as an agent and your place as…" Ziva said, getting up to stand in front of Tony's desk.

"You're superior in every way?" Tony completed.

"Yes, but for my sanity could you not call me Probie?" Ziva said taking a deep breath.

"I say it with love." Tony said looking deep in her eyes. "And if I refuse?"

"You are senior field agent and I am entirely at your mercy." Ziva finished.

"Oh. As you should be." Tony said taking the coffee not noticing the smirk on Ziva's face.

As Tony drank the coffee, he also didn't notice Ziva's smile growing larger and larger at the prank she had just pulled. Tony smiled his trademark DiNozzo smile showcasing his gorgeous new blue teeth. Halloween really was the best time of year.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember more reviews, more chapters! Next episode/chapter- Outlaws and In-Laws.**


End file.
